caesaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Quick Guide/Content
Caesary is "Another Construction and Management Simulation City-Building Real-Time Strategy PBBG" set in Ancient Rome. Gameplay The objective in Caesary is to build cities and armies, and create your own empire. It is designed as an idle game, so in later stages of the game, tasks can take hours to complete. The game continues to play even when not logged on. To start off, Caesary has the player concentrate on building up their first city, which is randomly placed in the world. This involves creating cottages to allow more people to fill your city, amphitheaters to hire heros to lead your armies, a university to research upgrades, and hiring your idle population to gather resources. The first 7 days of play are safe to the player, as other players can not attack a newcomer's city. However, once the 7 days end, the player is vulnerable to attack. To prevent an immediate collapse, the player must build up an army consisting of infantry, archers, calvary, and seige weapons. Of course, the player can also attack other cities. Another important part is capturing wilderness. By controlling various environments, such as forests and mountains, the rate the player gathers resources is increased. The higher level a wilderness is, the more bonus it provides. However, they also much more difficult to capture, and there is always competition to grab them. Resources There are six kinds of resources in Caesary: crops, lumber, iron, stone, sesterces, and population. The first four are construction resources and are each collected in a similar fashion. Sesterces are primarily collected through taxation. Population is dealt with separately. Construction resources Crops, lumber, iron and stone are generated by the farm, lumber mill, mine, and quarry. By clicking on those buildings and creating jobs, players can assign idle population to produce additional resources. Sesterces Sesterces are primarily collected through taxation. The tax rate defaults to 10% and can be changed in the Rectorate. It is a "head tax," taxing the number of people in your city. Thus to gain additional sesterces you can increase your tax rate or increase your population. Sesterces can be earned by selling other resources in the market and are a common quest reward early on. Population Population serves three main purposes in Caesary: *It provides idle population to work on the farm, at the lumber mill, and in the mine and quarry, to produce those resources. *Population is taxed, providing a steady stream of sesterces. *Population is itself a resource for building troops. Understanding population Population in Caesary changes gradually, always heading (either by increasing or decreasing), to the population limit. The population limit is determined by the following formula population limit=population capacity X allegiance X 0.01 Allegiance is the percentage of your population capacity that will be filled. Thus if your population capacity (determined by the number and rank of cottages in your city) is 1000 and your allegiance (determined by your tax rate and grievance rate) is 80, your population limit is 800. Your city will grow or decline to reach that population. Increasing population To grow your population, you can take a number of steps based on the formula below: *Build more cottages *Lower your tax rate *Reduce grievance by performing rituals in the temple Remember, unless your allegiance is 100, you will not completely fill up your population capacity! Gold Gold is Caesary's game currency. It is not to be confused with sesterces, which is an in-game resource generated by taxation and rewarded through quests.Gold can be used to purchase nearly anything in Caesary, including additional resources, all items, gambling tickets (zodiac goats) and additional chat authorizations (bugles). Players primarily get gold by purchasing it with real world cash through Kongregate's kred system, however players can earn additional gold by: *Completing certain quests *Winning it in the zodac ceremony Noble Ranks Players can advance ranks by become more proficient in the game. Achieving new ranks allows players certain expanded benefits, including founding additional cities and retaining captured heroes. Once players have acheived a certain number of quests, a promotion track opens, allowing them to achieve a higher rank if they have the prerequisites. Per the Kongregate Forum FAQ , the prerequisites for achieving the next ranks and the number of cities that rank allows are: